Run
by Efun128
Summary: This is the story of when Sophia and Harney run away together for the sake of love.


**A/N This story has to do with the feud between the Grangerfords and the Shepherdsons. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. **

Run

_I was terrified. I felt the power of the horse beneath me. Run, run, run. I tried to focus on that. I heard gunshots and screams behind me. Run, run, run. Father, Bob, Tom, and Buck. Tears poured down my face. I couldn't stop them. Luckily Harney didn't see. We're almost safe the river is just ahead. "Kill 'em! Kill 'em!" I heard from behind. Those were Shepherdson voices. "Nooo!" I moaned. Harney looked over at me lovingly. At that moment I knew I had done the right thing; I truly loved him. I heard a blood-curling scream. "Buck!" How could I have let this happen?_

It was time for Church, finally. It was almost time. Today was the day. The ride to the church seemed exceptionally slow that day; I wanted to arrive so badly! My family and I arrived at the church and respectfully entered the building. I discretely glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of my beloved. He had his hand hanging to the side. There was a small strip of paper hanging between his pointer and middle fingers. As I walked up the aisle I grabbed the paper from his loose grip. I sat down and read the slip of paper. "Half-past two" was written in his adorable slanting handwriting. I put the slip into my testament. I now just had to wait.

After mass my sister Charlotte and I started discussing the readings from that day. After a few minutes the rest of the family joined in. The teachings from that day were especially interesting. We discussed them throughout dinner. We all retired to our bedrooms for a nap. I climbed the stairs and a thought occurred to me. "My Testament! The paper!"

I stood in the doorway waiting for someone to come upstairs, preferably George. **(A/N George is the name Huckleberry Finn gave to the Grangerfords.) **He is the least involved with the feud. "George? Could you do me a favor?" he nodded. "Could you be a dear and go back to the church and get me my testament? I left it there." He nodded once again. He sprinted down the stars. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I paced around the room anxiously. Why was he taking so long? Finally, I heard footsteps on the stair. I grabbed the Testament from George. Searched the book for the slip of paper. I pulled it out and put it to my lips. George asked me what was on the slip of paper. I told him that it was nothing important. I shut the door. All that was left to do was wait.

I looked at the wall clock. It read one thirty a.m. I started to pack my things. It was difficult to decide what to bring. It all seemed so important! Finally I narrowed it down to three frocks, some petticoats, and a bonnet. I put on two shawls so I didn't have to put them in my bag.

I crept out of my room and down the stairs. A floorboard creaked and I was frozen. I couldn't breathe nor even think of moving. I thought I heard a door open, but it must have been my imagination. I silently opened the door and sprinted to the stables.

"There you are misty." I crooned as I stroked my horse's silky main. I attached my bags to Misty's saddle. I put her reins on so everything would be ready for a quick escape. I walked back to the house and crept up the stairs to my room. All that was left to do was wait.

The clock struck two thirty as I exited the house. I quickly went to the stables and jumped on Misty's back. I clicked my tongue to get her to start. She flew through the pasture like the wind. Quickly I neared the forest. I saw Harney waiting in the shadows for me. I dismounted my horse and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my there in the dark forest.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Ready?" I nodded.

We both mounted our horses and rode out of the forest. We both knew we had to get across the river for our love to be safe. I could see its silver gleam in the distance. The night was silent. Maybe no one would know. Maybe there wouldn't be an issue.

I began to hear yells and the pounding of horses behind us. I turned around and say my father fall off his horse. The man above him was sneering at him. "No," I whimpered, "It can't be!" I tried to block it out and continue.

"There they are!" The thundering hoofs got louder and louder. They were right behind us. The river was mere meters away.

Strangely the sound of hoofs stopped. I turned back and saw Buck and some other boys begin to shoot at the group of men. The men shot back. I tried to block the noise out and focus on my goal, to get across that river.

The horse entered the river at an astounding speed. The water splashed up around me. We were halfway across, almost there.

I heard splashes behind me. It sounded like someone had jumped in. "Kill 'em! Kill 'em!" I heard gunshot and a blood-curling scream. "Buck!" I moaned. This was too much! Harney looked at me lovingly. I knew that I had done the right thing.

Our horses hit dry land. We kept going into the protection of the thick forest on the banks of the river. We kept going for what seemed like forever. I couldn't go on any longer. I dismounted my horse. My knees went weak. I collapsed under a tree and began to cry.

I felt strong arms around me. Harney lifted my chin with my finger and tilted my face towards his. "We're alright now, we're safe." He whispered to me. His voice was so comforting. He leaned towards me and kissed me. This was just where I was meant to be.

**A/N Please review! If you like it I might either write about what happens when Sophia and Harney live across the river or what happens back at home when they leave. Or maybe both! I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
